Blog użytkownika:Furia./Jeźdźcy z Berk cz. 2
Oto kontynuacja moje pierwszego opowiadania. Jeśli nie czytałeś i nie wiesz o co tu chodzi to polecam, abyś przeczytał/a: KLIK Rozdział 1 Oczami Czkawki: Kolejny dzień... Kolejna nadzieja... Heh! Nie dla mnie! Mam na imię... Czkawka. Super imię, wiem. Ale mogło być gorzej, co do imienia. W moim życiu wszystko jest już wystarczająco... Złe. Jak na wikinga... pff... Pewnie! I co jeszcze? Jak na największą ofermę na wyspie już gorzej być nie może. Jestem synem wodza. Wszyscy, albo... większość, uważa, że bycie synem wodza to takie... Super, ekstra! Tak... Tak jest gdy wyglądasz na prawdziwego wikinga... - tak mówiłem 7 lat temu. Tak... Nie lubiłem siebie w wieku 15 lat, teraz mam 22. Dużo się zmieniło przez ten ostatni rok..., a może nie tak dużo? Na pewno coś. W skrócie: ja i Astrid jesteśmy małżeństwem, Wichura i moi rodzice zginęli podczas walki z Drago Krwawdoniem, ale dzięki nim zyskaliśmy wolność. Zostałem wodzem, to czego najbardziej się obawiałem, okazało się nie być takie złe. Znaleźliśmy drugą Nocną Furię. Tak. Nowy smok w wiosce jest nowym smokiem Astrid. Tylko ja wiem jak oswoić tego wspaniałego smoka, więc pomogłem jej to zrobić. Moje życie jest wspaniałe! Tak, wiem, prawda. Straciłem rodziców, ale mam Astrid i Szczerbatka, no jeszcze nową nocną furię - Szczerbatą. Astrid nazwała ją tak z tego samego powodu jak ja Szczerbatka. W Smoczej Akademii zastępuje mnie czasem Astrid, a czasem Śledzik. Szczerbata i Szczerbatek się zaprzyjaźnili i to bardzo, ale nikt chyba mu nie zastąpi Wichury. Hm... To chyba tyle. A teraz latam na smoku i patroluję połowę wyspy, a Astrid drugą. Budzie wodzem lub żoną wodza to duża odpowiedzialność. - Żałuję każdej kułtni z ojcem... Ah... Gdyby tylko mógł on tu być... - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka, a mnie próbował pocieszyć tyle, że... Po smoczemu. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Dzięki stary. Na razie nikt na wyspie nie potrzebował pomocy. Może to nawet lepiej? Mam więcej czasu dla rodziny. Poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem do domu. Zastałem Astrid która siedziała przy stole i jadła. Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że moja żona nauczyła się gotować. Na stole leżała również moja porcja. Podszedłem do Astrid i cmoknąłem ją w policzek. - Smacznego. - powiedziała radosna, gdy siadałem na swoje miejsce. - Dziękuję skarbie. - również się uśmiechnąłem. - Byłam w Akademii. - powiedziała zmywając talerz. - I jak sobie Śledzik radzi. - zapytałem kończąc porcję. - Bardzo dobrze, tylko że Sączysmark jak zwykle się nikogo nie słucha. - A Śledzik radzi sobie lepiej niż ja? - spytałem odnosząc swój talerz do zlewu i trzymając dłonie Astrid. - Nie... Ciebie nikt nie zastąpi. - pocałowała mnie. Odwzajemniłem tym samym. Objąłem Astrid w pasie. - Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć, że przyjeżdżają do nas goście z południowych wysp. - dałem całusa Astrid w policzek i wyszedłem. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok dwóch nocnych furii i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. On pożegnał się ze Szczerbatą i polecieliśmy do portu. Do brzegu właśnie przybił statek Bamorów, ich znakiem był Gnatochrup. Zapomniałem! Zmieniłem znak naszego plemienia Wandali, teraz naszym znakiem jest Nocna Furia... Ze statku wybiegła czarna dziewczyna i rzuciła mi się na szyję, całując w policzek... Czy to...? Nie... - Heathera? - spytałem zdziwiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. - Nie poznajesz mnie? - uśmiechnęła się. - Na początku nie poznałem Cię. - odwzajemniłem uśmiech. - Chodź, trzeba poinformować wyspę o waszym przybyciu. Najpierw - no bo jak? - poszliśmy do domu wodza, czyli do mnie. Astrid siedziała na kanapie i czytała książkę, na mój widok odłożyła ją i się uśmiechnęła, a na widok Heathery... skrzywiła, ale tak, żeby dziewczyna tego nie zauważyła. Bez słowa podszedłem do Astrid i pocałowałem ją. Musiała zrozumieć, że ja nie popełnienię drugi raz tego samego błędu i nie pozwolę Heatherze znowu namieszać w naszym życiu, tak jak 7 lat temu. Po pocałunku uśmiechnąłem się do Astrid, a ona do mnie. Heathera była zdziwiona tym co zauważyła. Patrzyła się tak... jakby jej największe obawy się spełniły. - Heathero, ja i Astrid jesteśmy małżeństwem. - postanowiłem jej to powiedzieć, aby potem nie było nieporozumień. Teraz Heathera stała jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Patrzyła się na nas, a my na nią zdziwieni jej zachowaniem. Czarna dziewczyna wybiegła. Chciałem za nią, ale żona mnie zatrzymała i popatrzyła na mnie troszeczkę... zła. - Astrid... - Co, Astrid? Co Astrid?! Czemu za nią chcesz biec? - powiedziała smutna. - Bo to nasz gość, a ja jestem wodzem. Astrid... Nie wypada ta... - nie dokończyłem, bo mnie pocałowała. - Okey, idź, ale nie pozwól zabrać jej mojego smoka, znowu. - powiedziała po czym znów zaczęła czytać książkę. Pobiegłem szukać Heathery, ale to nie trwało długo, bp zauważyłem Smarka jak ją podrywa. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Heathera płakała... Moje obawy również się potwierdziły. Heathera była we mnie zakochana, a co najgorsze: będzie - może - próbowała rozdzielić mnie i Astrid. Mówię od razu - nie uda jej się to, bo już teraz nikt nas nie rozdzieli. Nie ma, nie było i nigdy już nie będzie takiej kobiety jak Astrid. Moja mama sama się dziwiła, ze nasza miłość jest tak wielka, że aż skoczyłem za Astrid do przepaści... Teraz mnie za historie wzięło, no ale opowiem, bo ciekawość was zeżre. A to było tak... Dzień walki z Drago. Najgorszy lub jeden z najgorszych dni mego życia... Astrid leci na Wichurze i chce zaatakować wrogów, ale smok zostaje trafimy i spadają w dół przepaści... Ślepy biegłem przez tłumy wikingów, tylko, żeby ją uratować... Skoczyłem... Zapomniałem tylko pomyśleć nad ratunkiem naszego życia... Złapałem Astrid i spadaliśmy w dół bez żadnej deski ratunku... Gdyby nie Szczerbatek... Nie było by nas tu. Szczerbek miał założoną protezę ogona, którą sam może poruszać... Historia krótka, ale wolę juz nie wracać do tego strasznego dnia. To było okropne... aż ciarki mnie przechodzą. - Heathero.. Nie płacz, zobacz JA jestem lepszy! - zaczął Sączysmark. - Heathera...? - podszedłem powoli, ale dziewczyna uciekła. Postanowiłem nie zawracać sobie na razie tym głowy. Sączysmark się na razie nią zajmie... Na samą myśl zaśmiałem się i poszedłem do domu. Mam nadzieję, ze się podoba... :D. Nawet nie wiecie, jak ciężko było mi napisać to... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone